


Take Me Back

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Evan knows something isn't right with his sisters husband, but when she begs him to take her back, he knows he has no choice.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	Take Me Back

“What did you do?! You have to take me back! You don’t understand!” There’s a panic in his sister’s voice that he’s never heard before, but it doesn’t stop him from pressing down harder on the gas as he focuses on the road in front of him. He knows she’s crying; he can hear the tears in her voice but he can’t look at her, he needs to focus on getting her as far away from Doug and their parents as he possibly can.

“Evan!” He doesn’t expect her to grab the steering wheel, he definitely doesn’t expect his usually sensible, calm sister to be so terrified right then, that she’s willing to risk both their lives as they cut across into the next lane. The sound of another car honking their horn at them seems to reverberate around the car until he pushes her off.

It takes a moment to find a safe place to pull over and his heart is still thumping against his chest as he tries to calm himself down. They could have crashed the car and died and all his sister seems to care about is the fact he’s driving them as far away from Hershey as he possibly can. “You have to take me back.” She repeats, her breathing heavy and when he looks at her, he can see her entire body is shaking.

He loves his sister, more than anything, but she’s been married for four years and he’s barely seen her. He’s only allowed in the house when Doug is in work, when he calls, she either answers in hushed tones or calls him back another time, her texts are becoming shorter and shorter and he’s had enough. He has no proof, but he has hated her husband since the moment he met him, at just thirteen.

He had known then that he wasn’t good enough for his sister, that there was something about him he could never put his finger on but just felt in every fibre of his being. Now, at twenty-two, and a college graduate ready to start the rest of his life, he finally felt ready to be able to do something about it.

Only doing something about it had meant practically dragging Maddie from the home she shared with the man who claimed to love her, practically throwing her in the car before he just drove. Her fear isn’t normal, he recognises this, he hadn’t been in his right mind when she had pushed her hair from her shoulder and revealed what looked to be a finger shaped bruise on her neck. He knows the conclusions he jumps to are correct, he knows it in his heart that the strong, opinionated sister he had grown up with is being broken down by the person she loves.

Evan only wants to tell her that she can leave, that she’d have him and everything would be okay in the end. But he can finally see the desperation in her eyes and it doesn’t matter how far he takes her, how many state lines he crosses, how much he begs her… she’s not ready to leave. She’ll find her way back and it breaks his heart because for the first time, he truly feels as though he’s lost the person who practically brought him up. There’s a massive piece of him missing, and he can’t see a way to get it back.

Maddie is digging her nails into her arms, clawing at the skin there until she bleeds and he reaches out a hand to stop her, biting down on his lip to stop the tears from falling. “I-I’ll take you b-back… but… only if you promise me you’ll come to me when you need help.”

“I won’t need help, I want my husband.”

“Promise me, Madeline.”

There’s a pause, until she gives a timid nod of her head, “I promise.”


End file.
